Pedaços de Uma História de Amor
by AnnaMel
Summary: São pequenos pedaços que fazem da história de Teddy e Victoire uma verdadeira história de amor.


Pedaços de Uma História de Amor

* * *

A primeira coisa que ele lembra dela é que ela se parecia com uma princesa. Claro, quando se tem cinco anos, isso não é lá uma boa coisa, já que significa que ela não ia querer rolar pelo chão para brincar de aurores, que era a brincadeira preferida dele. Ou então o vestido sempre iria atrapalhar quando fosse para subir nas várias árvores que existiam no quintal da Toca.

Fora que a mãe dela nunca deixava a menina brincar na chuva, com medo de que ela pegasse um resfriado. Sempre que a menina pedia, sua mãe resmungava, em francês, sobre como os ingleses educavam suas crianças.

Mas que Victoire se parecia com uma princesa, com seus cabelos longos e seus vestidos cheios de babados, ah, isso ela parecia. Mesmo que isso não fosse uma boa coisa.

Quando (finalmente) chegou a hora de Teddy ir para Hogwarts, ele ficou tão feliz, que tudo o que ele falava era sobre o castelo, sobre as coisas que iria aprender lá, sobre a vassoura nova que o tio Harry tinha dado pra ele (mesmo que o padrinho tivesse falado mil vezes que ele não podia contar pras tias – especialmente para a tia Ginny – sobre a vassoura)...

Ele nem percebia a tristeza nos olhos da menina que, um dia, ele tinha achado que parecia uma princesa. Agora, ela só parecia mais uma "prima", como tantos outros primos Weasleys (e alguns Potters também) que ele tinha ganhado ao longo dos anos. Ele só entendeu que ela estava triste pouco antes de embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando, com os olhos azuis brilhando com as lágrimas, ela o abraçou e murmurou no seu ouvido:

"Vou sentir sua falta, Teddy!"

Depois disso, demorou um pouco até que o entusiasmo da primeira viagem para Hogwarts voltasse. Parecia que uma grande pedra de gelo tinha tomado conta do seu estômago.

* * *

A primeira paixão de Teddy Remus Lupin foi uma menina de cabelos castanhos chamada Ann Matthison. Ele estava no quarto ano e ela, no sétimo. E claro, por mais que ele fosse um completo apaixonado e demonstrasse isso de uma maneira toda especial (seus cabelos nunca ficavam numa cor fixa quando ele estava olhando para ela, o que fazia do café-da-manhã um evento sempre interessante), ela nunca deu-lhe muita bola. Também, na época, ela era uma jovem de dezessete anos, com coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que um pirralho de quatorze que nem ao menos se decidia por um estilo de cabelo.

Quando ele fez o impensável para o menino tímido e desajeitado que todos eles pensavam que ele era e se declarou, (com direito a duendes cantando e chuva de papel picado, diga-se de passagem), ninguém pode acusar Ann de ser insensível. Ao menos, ela tentou segurar a risada.

No final do dia, quem encontrou o Teddy sentado num banco perto do lago de Hogwarts foi Victoire. Em silêncio, ela passou o braço por seus ombros e ele, ainda todo murcho e chateado, tanto pelo fora que havia levado quanto pelo papel de idiota que havia se prestado, contou tudo o que estava sentindo para ela. Os amigos dele podiam achar esquisito, um menino de quatorze falando com uma menina de doze, mas o que eles sabiam sobre a amizade dos dois?

Ela ouviu toda a história e não riu nenhuma vez.

* * *

Ela vivia rodeada de garotos. Talvez fosse a herança genética (afinal de contas, a mãe dela _era _uma meia-Veela) mas tinha um charme todo especial que fazia com que todos os meninos comessem na palma de sua mão, e suspirassem todas as vezes que ela jogava o cabelo para trás.

Representantes do sexo masculino de todas as casas e de todas as idades faziam de tudo para lhe chamar a atenção: mandavam corujas com os mais diferentes doces, faziam serenata embaixo da janela do dormitório dela, contavam piadas para fazê-la rir...

Mesmo sendo o centro da atenção, ela sempre dava um jeito de disfarçar e procurá-lo com os olhos. Ela tentava se convencer de que toda essa atenção, essa fascinação que tinha por ele era apenas por ele ser como um primo para ela, e um grande amigo. Mas, aos poucos, nem ela acreditava mais.

Principalmente quando ficava irritada e cheia de ciúmes ao encontrá-lo, no meio de um bando de garotas, que pediam, com entusiasmo na voz, para que ele deixasse o cabelo mais comprido, ou para que fizesse o próprio braço ficar mais musculoso. Ele havia finalmente passado a fase de menino desajeitado (se bem que era só ele ficar nervoso que ficava todo desastrado) e agora, mais confiante em si mesmo, sabia como usar seus poderes para atrair garotas.

Mesmo assim, ela podia jurar que às vezes pegava o "priminho" fajuto olhando para ela de uma maneira toda especial. Claro, isso só durava dois segundos, até que outra das garotinhas chegassem para pedir que ele transformasse seu cabelo para loiro ou ruivo...

* * *

Ele não sabia exatamente dizer quando começou a olhar para ela de outra maneira, uma maneira que não tinha nada a ver com a maneira pura que, ele pensava, um primo devia olhar para uma prima.

Bom, mas eles não eram primos. Não de verdade. Então, ele não estava fazendo nada de errado, certo?

Os dois tinham passado a conversar mais nos últimos tempos. Era quase como era antes de eles virem para Hogwarts, quando eles eram os melhores amigos um do outro, quando ele não se achava melhor que ela por já estar em Hogwarts e quando ela brincava de auror caçando os Comensais da Morte com ele, sem se importar com a bronca que iria levar quando a mãe visse o estado que iria ficar o seu vestido de princesa.

E depois, já com dezessete anos e aproveitando seu último ano em Hogwarts, Teddy já havia amadurecido o bastante para não se importar em ser visto com uma amiga (se bem que ele ainda corava quando os amigos brincavam que existia algo mais na sua amizade com a garota Weasley).

Mas Teddy sabia que ela nunca iria pensar nele como mais que um amigo. Afinal de contas, ela era Victoire Weasley, e tinha todos os garotos da escola a seus pés. Teddy sabia que também tinha um grande número de admiradoras, mas nenhuma delas realmente o conhecia, elas apenas achavam 'legal' o modo como ele podia mudar a cor dos olhos conforme a sua vontade, ou ainda (e essas eram ainda piores) queriam beijá-lo e um pouco mais só pra depois contarem para as amigas que tinham ido para a cama com um metamorfomago.

Mas a Vicky (um apelido totalmente inglês que a mãe dela odiava) nem se interessava mais pelas suas habilidades. Talvez pelo fato de conhecê-lo desde pequeno e já estar acostumada com suas transformações. Talvez fosse por isso que ele gostava tanto de ficar olhando para ela, ou que sempre sentia um friozinho na barriga quando ela estava por perto, e acabava derrubando alguma coisa ou tropeçando em outra.

Claro que, de alguma forma, a esperança sempre achava uma brecha em sua mente... será que aqueles olhares, que ela logo tratava de disfarçar, eram mesmo só de amizade?

* * *

Teddy finalmente se viu sem saída. Eram suas últimas férias de Natal, suas últimas férias de Hogwarts. Depois, o mundo lá fora o esperava e, junto com todas as suas dúvidas sobre que profissão seguir e todo o martírio pelo qual os professores os faziam passar para que conseguissem os NIEM's que precisariam, ainda havia aquele que ele começou a chamar de "Dilema Victoire".

Depois de muito pensar e não chegar à nenhuma solução, Teddy resolveu fazer aquilo que havia jurado só fazer em um caso de emergência: pedir conselhos ao seu padrinho, Harry Potter.

Não vá pensando que Teddy não achava que seu padrinho entendesse dessas coisas... alguma coisa ele devia saber, afinal de contas Ginny continuava com ele depois de anos, e os dois pareciam tão apaixonados que era até constrangedor em alguns momentos. Não, o problema de Teddy em pedir conselhos ao padrinho era outro... e havia começado quando, ao perceber que o afilhado estava entrando na puberdade, Harry decidiu _conversar_ com Teddy sobre os... hummm... fatos da vida, por assim dizer.

Foi uma conversa constrangedora. Harry tentou explicar as coisas para Teddy através de metáforas. Teddy, após aquela conversa, nunca mais viu uma pena e um tinteiro da mesma maneira que via antes. Mas, apesar de toda a vergonha que Teddy havia passado, a conversa tinha esclarecido algumas dúvidas dele. E eventualmente a vergonha passou.

Mas, com o novo dilema nas mãos, Teddy teria que iniciar outra conversa que poderia rivalizar com a outra no nível de constrangimento, mas ele não tinha mais a quem recorrer: sua vó estava fora de cogitação; Teddy duvidava que conseguisse sequer formular a pergunta. Também não poderia perguntar para qualquer um dos seus amigos, já que eles só tirariam sarro de sua cara, tinha certeza.

Munindo-se de coragem, Teddy aproveitou que estava em férias e resolveu perguntar para Harry o que fazer. Aproveitou logo depois que voltaram da Toca, no almoço do dia de Natal. O próprio almoço tinha sido um martírio, já que ela estava lá. Havia algo na simples visão dela, rindo e brincando com os muitos primos mais novos, que lhe dava uma sensação boa, como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo. Deixou sua vó em casa, dizendo que ia aproveitar para dar uma passadinha na casa do padrinho, e aparatou (ainda estava um pouco nervoso, pois tinha acabado de tirar a licença) para a varanda da frente da casa do padrinho.

Quando chegou, encontrou-o na cozinha. Como o dia estava frio, Harry e Ginny estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, tomando chá. Teddy ainda enrolou um pouco, e só relaxou quando Harry disse que seus filhos haviam ficado na casa da vó, assim como a maioria das outras crianças Weasley. Molly fazia uma grande "Festa do Pijama" Weasley na Toca, todo ano. Teddy havia participado de algumas, quando era menor. Afinal, Molly para ele também era a Vó Molly. Então, respirando fundo, começou:

- Eu tenho um problema e eu queria pedir sua opinião sobre ele - Teddy disse, olhando diretamente para Harry.

- Você quer que eu saia? - Ginny perguntou, receosa de que sua presença na cozinha pudesse fazer o afilhado ficar constrangido.

- Não, pode ficar. Aliás, é até bom. Já que vou passar vergonha mesmo, que pelo menos eu passe de uma vez só – ele respondeu, corando um pouco, literalmente, até os cabelos, que ficaram quase tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos de um Weasley. - Eu estou gostando de uma garota – Disse num fôlego só.

- Ah, eu sabia que devia ter garota no meio – Harry disse, dando um sorrisinho de quem diz "já passei por isso".

- Harry, deixa o Teddy falar – Ginny deu um tapinha no braço do marido, parecendo realmente interessada no que o afilhado tinha para dizer.

- Bom, eu gosto mesmo dessa garota. Ela é diferente, ela me faz sentir... coisas que eu nem sabia que podia sentir, só de ficar perto dela. É incrível como tudo nela é perfeito... - Teddy parou ao ver os sorrisos nos rostos do padrinho e da esposa dele. - Desculpa, eu acho que estou sendo meloso demais, não?

- Não acho que você esteja sendo meloso... você está é apaixonado. É bonitinho! - Ginny respondeu, o que resultou em um grosnado dos dois homens na cozinha – O que foi?

- Um menino de dezessete anos não quer ouvir que nada que faz é bonitinho, Gin!

- O tio Harry tem razão, é muito... sei lá, gay ouvir uma coisa dessas!

- Ora, façam-me o favor, vocês dois! Desde quando ser sincero com o que sente é ser gay??

- Ah, uma coisa é dizer o que sente. Outra é ser bonitinho! - Harry disse, e Teddy acenou com a cabeça, concordando veentemente.

- Bom, eu achei bonitinho quando você me disse que me beijar na frente de todo mundo na Sala Comunal tinha durado muitos dias ensolarados. Eu devia ter desconfiado da sua masculinidade, ao invés disso?

- Eu te dei algum motivo para duvidar da minha masculinidade, Ginny?

- Hey, hey... já chega! Será que vocês podem deixar para discutir a relação depois e voltar ao meu problema?

- Ahn... desculpe, Teddy. Nós nos perdemos um pouquinho do assunto. Então, você está apaixonado, mas você sabe, de um jeito bem macho. E... você já falou com ela?

- Claro que não. Esse é o problema. Eu não tenho um histórico muito bom com isso de dizer pra garota que eu gosto dela. Primeiro, teve a Ann...

- Eu achei bonitinho o jeito que você se declarou pra ela. Claro, bonitinho aparentemente é gay demais, então deve ser por isso que não funcionou. - Ginny completou, ao ver a cara que o garoto fez ao ouvir a palavra de novo.

- Como eu ia dizendo, depois da Ann eu nunca mais tive que me declarar.

- Mas você teve outras namoradas depois do episódio com a Ann, não? Como foi que você disse para elas que estava gostando delas? - Harry perguntou.

- Bom, aí é que está, né? Eu nunca tive que dizer nada... as coisas meio que aconteceram, se vocês me entendem.

- Ah... bem, eu acho que o melhor jeito de dizer para uma pessoa que você gosta dela é simplesmente conversando com ela.

- Assim, cara a cara? Eu nunca vou conseguir me declarar desse jeito, eu vou ter um treco e ela vai rir de mim! - Teddy estava começando a entrar em pânico. Victoire nunca ia saber como ele se sentia, ia se casar com um almofadinha qualquer e ele ia morrer solteiro, sozinho, imaginando como a vida seria se ele tivesse tido a coragem de se declarar quando era mais jovem.

- Ela não vai rir de você, Teddy. Você só precisa dizer pra ela como se sente. Aliás, vamos dar nomes ao hipogrifos, sim? Quem é a garota?

- Eu tenho que dizer mesmo?

- Não, mas, como seu padrinho, eu me sinto no dever de informar que todo mundo já sabe, então talvez seja melhor você confessar logo.

- Nossa, Harry, sutil como um dragão na loja de artefatos para poções. Você andou tomando aulas com o Ron, de novo? - Ginny estava irritada. Agora que o Teddy começava a confiar neles, o marido tinha que abrir o bocão?

- Todo mundo sabe? Todo mundo sabe que eu estou apaixonado... pela Vicky? - Teddy estava pálido. Não imaginava que fosse tão transparente assim. Então, lhe ocorreu outra situação que quase o fez desmaiar – Ela... ela sabe também?

- Quem, a Victoire? Não, eu acho que não. Não é tão óbvio assim. O seu padrinho só sabe porque eu percebi e contei para ele. A Hermione sabe, também, mas você sabe como ela é observadora, assim como a minha mãe. Ah, e a sua vó, mas acho que é só porque ela te conhece muito bem. Mas acho que é só.

- Só? Eu tinha certeza que ninguém sabia. - Teddy ainda estava pálido, mas um pouco mais aliviado que pelo menos a Victoire não sabia.

- Ah, Teddy, não é o fim do mundo. Mas é melhor você arranjar coragem e contar pra ela logo. Vocês vão fazer um par tão boniti... - Ginny parou ao perceber os olhares dos dois virados pra ela – Enfim, vocês vão dar um ótimo par.

- Mas e se ela não gostar de mim? E se ela só pensar em mim como um amigo, ou, pior ainda, como mais um primo na vida dela? - O garoto, cujos cabelos agora estavam quase grisalhos para acompanhar seu tom de voz desanimado, escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Teddy, a vida da gente é enfrentar riscos. Afinal de contas, se eu não tivesse beijado a sua tia Ginny na frente de um monte de gente, correndo o risco de ser estuporado e azarado não só por ela como pelo irmão dela, talvez eu não estivesse casado com a mulher da minha vida hoje, não é? - Harry pegou na mão de Ginny, que virou pra ele com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de um pouco corada. - Vale a pena, Teddy. E se por acaso a Victoire não retribuir o que você sente por ela, bom... você pelo menos vai saber, não é mesmo?

- É, acho que você está certo. Não há nenhuma outra maneira de se fazer isso? - Teddy deu um meio sorriso.

- Bom, você pode sempre chamar alguns duendes pra te ajudar... - o padrinho ainda fez uma última piada, ouvindo o resmungo do garoto, que já se preparava para pegar a Rede de Flu (sua avó não deixava que ele aparatasse depois das nove da noite, por achar perigoso aparatar quando estava escuro).

* * *

Todo Ano Novo, A Toca entrava em festa. Os Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms (Neville, Hannah e a filhinha deles, Abigail, que era da mesma idade de Rose e Albus) e Andromeda e Teddy, claro, se uniam para festejar o Ano Novo. Era uma festa ainda mais barulhenta que a Festa de Natal, se é que alguém poderia imaginar algo assim. Mais barulhenta pelos fogos de artifício que George insistia em soltar, para lembrar de Fred (ele argumentava que era assim que o irmão gostaria de ser lembrado. Ninguém contestava), e pelas crianças que, já com seus presentes de Natal – a maioria deles equipamentos de Quadribol que dali a uma semana já estariam quebrados de tanto serem usados – corriam de um lado para o outro, felizes com a perspectiva de poderem ficar acordados até a meia-noite, mesmo que os mais novos nunca agüentassem e acabassem dormindo em um dos vários quartos. O barulho ainda tinha a colaboração de toda a conversa dos adultos, com as vozes um pouco mais altas que o normal, alteradas por causa do champagne.

Era nesse ambiente que Teddy Lupin resolveu seguir os conselhos do padrinho e falar com Victoire. Ele havia pensado que talvez fosse melhor estar no meio de um monte de gente. Victoire era uma garota legal, mesmo que não retribuísse seus sentimentos, ela não iria rir dele, não é verdade? E se ela retribuísse... Teddy sentiu um friozinho gostoso na barriga ao pensar que aquilo poderia ser realidade.

Mas, ao chegar na festa, não conseguiu encontrar Victoire. A Toca havia ficado cada vez mais apertada aos longos dos anos, conforme os Weasleys iam se multiplicando (e Charlie ainda nem tinha colaborado nessa multiplicação). Mesmo com os vários feitiços feitos para aumentar os cômodos, diminuir móveis e pôr mais lugares na mesa de jantar, ainda assim era difícil encontrar uma pessoa especifíca. Teddy, pacientemente, passou cômodo por cômodo, cumprimentando tios, tias e primos da família que havia adotado a ele e a sua avó de uma maneira que não havia dúvidas de que os Weasleys os consideravam sua família mesmo.

Quando finalmente conseguiu encontrá-la, ela estava no antigo quarto de Ginny, com sua irmã Dominique, sussurando qualquer coisa. Teddy só foi capaz de ouvir partes da conversa, mas o que ouviu partiu seu coração:

"Mas, então, você acha que aquele garoto da Corvinal gosta mesmo de você?"

"Eu sempre preferi os Grifinórios, sinceramente. Tão mais impulsivos!"

Teddy, sendo Lufa-Lufa, logo viu todas as suas esperanças irem por água abaixo e desceu as escadas cabisbaixo. Aquele seria um começo de ano muito triste na vida de Teddy Remus Lupin.

Aos poucos, as aulas foram tomando conta dos pensamentos de Teddy, e ele foi conseguindo, se não esquecer Victoire, ao menos deixar de pensar na garota vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Outras garotas também tentaram se aproximar, mas Teddy simplesmente não achava certo tentar esquecer uma garota com outra (apesar de essa ser a solução que seus amigos davam a este tipo de problema). Ele também havia deixado de falar com Victoire. A garota percebeu, claro, mas ele dava a desculpa dos N.I.E.M's estarem perto e de ter muito o que estudar, e eventualmente ela deixou de tentar conversar com ele para descobrir o que havia de errado.

Se Teddy observasse Victoire tanto quanto antes do Ano Novo, teria visto os olhares tristes que a garota lançava em sua direção.

Até mesmo James havia observado algo errado com aquele que considerava como um irmão mais velho, mas toda vez que tentava arrancar algum tipo de explicação dele, tudo o que ouvia era: "Não é da tua conta, pirralho!". Até mesmo James, conhecido por sua teimosia e curiosidade, acabou desistindo de tentar entender Teddy.

* * *

Foi nas vésperas do último dia de aula em Hogwarts de Teddy que tudo aconteceu. Todos os seus colegas de turma estavam correndo de um lado pro outro, terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes para a festa de formatura. Os N.I.E.M's tinham sido na semana anterior, então todos estavam aliviados e ao mesmo tempo começando a se sentir nostálgicos ao passar pelos corredores de Hogwarts e pensar que logo estariam enfrentando o mundo lá fora. Muitos só sabiam conversar sobre as corujas que haviam recebido com ofertas de emprego, ou sobre os cursos nos quais se inscreveriam para se tornarem curandeiros, aurores ou mesmo sobre testes para times de Quadribol.

Teddy continuava com seu humor nada confiável. Por mais que não tivesse visto Victoire com ninguém (e ele havia vigiado qualquer Corvinal que se aproximasse dela) , as duas frases que havia ouvido sem querer não saíam de sua cabeça. O que mais doía era pensar que ele havia achado que ela gostava dele. Ele havia interpretado os olhares que ela lhe lançava totalmente errado.

E então, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ele baixou a guarda por um minuto e se viu encurralado pelos olhos azuis de Victoire que, furiosa, o havia empurrado contra a parede, permanecendo bem na frente dele, não deixando brechas por onde ele pudesse fugir.

- Então, Teddy Remus Lupin, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que te forçar a me contar?

- Como assim? A única coisa que está acontecendo é uma ruiva louca me prensando contra a parede e não me deixando ir embora!

- Bom, essa ruiva louca aqui ainda está tentando entender porque de repente um dos melhores amigos dela simplesmente pareceu achar melhor esquecer que ela existia. - Victoire estava realmente furiosa. O modo como seus olhos brilhavam e sua respiração estava rápida a faziam ainda mais atraente aos olhos de Teddy, que tentava não perder o controle e fazer algo realmente estúpido, como abraçar ela pela cintura, trazer os lábios dela mais pra perto e simplesmente...

- Eu não esqueci que você existia, Vicky. É só que eu estava atolado, com todas as lições para fazer, livros para estudar...

- Ora, Teddy, não me venha com essa! Você já terminou todos os exames semana passada e nem por isso mudou de atitude. Agora, me explica: o que aconteceu? Porque você mudou tão de repente, e eu pensava que... - o que quer que Victoire pensasse, não teve coragem de dizer, apenas abaixou os olhos e passou a examinar seus sapatos.

- O que foi? - Ele ficou de repente curioso por saber o que exatamente ela pensava. A mente de Victoire era um mistério para ele, e não tendo trocado mais do que duas ou três frases com ela por mais de quatro meses, a sua curiosidade por ela havia aumentado.

- Nada, é uma besteira. - Vendo que ele havia apenas arqueado uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento, ela continuou. - É só que eu achei... bem, eu achei que você estava gostando de mim. Quer dizer, como mais que uma amiga. - Ela havia ficado mais vermelha que pimentão, mas aparentemente já havia ensaiado dizer isso várias vezes, porque quase sem tomar fôlego continuou. - E não se preocupe, eu já vi que estava errada, sem problema, você não tem que gostar de mim dessa maneira, é só que eu gosto de você... dessa maneira. Bom, eu só achei que você devia saber. Por favor, volte a me ignorar por algum tempo, acho que não vou conseguir esquecer minha vergonha. Ok, tchauzinho.

E, dizendo tudo isso sem dar tempo para Teddy responder (se bem que ele desconfiava que não conseguiria responder nada, mesmo se tivesse tido tempo), ela saiu correndo, desaparecendo ao virar no próximo corredor.

* * *

Naquela noite, chegou uma coruja na casa dos Potter com uma única frase:

"_Ok, ela também gosta de mim. E agora, o que eu faço? Teddy"_

Harry olhou para Ginny, que havia lido o bilhete por cima do ombro dele, e sorriu.

* * *

"Fala pra ela que você também gosta dela e pede pra namorar com ela". O conselho do padrinho seria muito mais fácil de seguir se Teddy conseguisse que Victoire o ouvisse por mais de dois segundos sem arranjar uma desculpa, corar e correr dele, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Durante três dias, ele conseguiria várias reações dela: ela engasgou muito forte, tropeçou nos próprios pés (como ele fazia isso freqüentemente, havia ficado preocupado, mas ela havia garantido que estava bem antes de correr dele de novo)... mas nunca parava mais de dois segundos para que ele pudesse conversar com ela. Até que ele decidiu que precisava de uma boa estratégia: por isso, conseguiu convencer uma das melhores amigas delas a mentir que precisava de ajuda para atraí-la para uma das salas de estudo. E quando Victoire entrou, ele simplesmente trancou a porta para que ela não pudesse sair.

- Como você simplesmente não pára num único lugar para eu conversar com você, eu decidi diminuir as chances de você sumir do alcance da minha vista.

- Olha, eu não quero ouvir que você sente muito por não retribuir o que eu sinto, ok? Então não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem. E a gente vai voltar a ser amigo, é só eu...

- Vicky, pára! Deixa eu falar, ok? Como é que eu vou explicar que também gosto de você se você não ficar quieta?!

- Como... como assim? Você também... o quê?

- Eu também gosto de você. Assim, mais que uma amiga. Só que eu estou tentando te contar isso desde que você me disse que gostava de mim, mas você só fugia de mim, e...

- Você também gosta de mim? - Victoire finalmente saiu do estado de choque que parecia ter entrado desde que havia ouvido a revelação de Teddy.

- Hummm... é. Eu também gosto de você. - Pronto, ele finalmente havia conseguido. Havia finalmente seguido o conselho do padrinho.

- Desde quando?

- Desde sempre. Não sei dizer desde quando exatamente. Isso importa? - Teddy estava confuso. O que quer que fosse que estava esperando, não era isso.

- Por que... por que você não me disse nada antes?

- Porque eu morria de medo que você não gostasse de mim também, dessa maneira.

- Mas...

Qualquer que fosse a nova pergunta que Victoire fosse fazer, ficou perdida, pois seus lábios tiveram que se preocupar com os de Teddy, que, decidindo que já haviam conversado demais, resolveu pôr em prática o que o padrinho tinha feito. Afinal, aparentemente, se já havia funcionado com uma Weasley, poderia funcionar com outra, não é?

Para sorte de Teddy, funcionou.

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada à **Lany**, pela betagem e por todas as dicas! Valeu, maninha Lufa!


End file.
